Ice cube
by katjellybean
Summary: Annabeth had a rough day and all she wants is some soup. Unfortunately things get a little...complicated. Percy to the rescue. My first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's really bad but I don't discourage flames or reviews of any kinds.


**This is my first fanfic guys, so keep that in mind when you read. I don't want to discourage anyone from reviewing, even if the review includes flames. I don't own PJO (but I wish I did, sort of. I wouldn't be able to read it the same if I owned it sadly) and thank you guys for even reading this far.**

Annabeth dug through her bag looking for the keys to her apartment, cursing under her breath. Today had been a horrible day, from waking up late because the power went out last night due to the raging storm that was still going strong, to her car not starting resulting in her being even later for a very important job interview she had that day. She ran the 11 miles to the interview as fast as she could, and once she had finally gotten to the interview with her chest heaving and legs about to give out, the manager said he would not see someone who could not be responsible enough to show up on time no matter how many times she tried to explain. The freezing rain beat against her back and soaked through her clothes, droplets running down to her fingers, ruining the papers in her bag. Annabeth finally found her keys but before she could unlock her front door, a loud clap of thundering startled her so bad she dropped them into a puddle that was collecting at her feet.

Annabeth finally was able to open the door and threw her stuff in frustration at the couch across the room. She had too much on her mind to think about working on anything, besides she had forgotten to eat that day so she was starving. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudy as if to remind her that it was empty. Her feet dragged the rest of her body into the kitchen and before her mind caught up with her body she was waiting for a bowl of chicken noodle soup to be done warming up in microwave.

Beep, Beep, Beeeeep

Annabeth shivered as some rain droplets from her hair fell down her back as she carefully removed the bowl from the microwave. She sat at the dining room table as she began reflecting on her day as she usually did once she got home at the end of the day. The steam from the soup wafted up into her face but she didn't notice. If only the power hadn't gone out, she would have surely gotten the job. She had a binder full of recommendations and past experiences in the working force. If that didn't work, she also had her grades from high school just in case- she had graduate valedictorian, of course-, a 3 page paper full of research about the company she had done prior to the interview and a short explanation of where the business could possibly go if she was hired. And now all those paper were soggy and ripped from the rain, not that it mattered, she hadn't even gotten to explain why she was standing in the building sopping wet and an hour and a half late.

Annabeth absentmindedly scooped up some soup and noodles with her spoon, placing the spoon in her mouth momntarily before spitting out the piping hot soup and dropping the scalding spoon. Letting the burn on her tongue push her over the edge, Annabeth threw the bowl across the room into the wall and shoved everything off the table. She pounded her fists on the table and screamed through gritted teeth before curling her legs to her chest on her chair and hiding her face in her knees, defeated.

Percy ran up to Annabeth's door, covering his head from the rain with his jacket, planning on surprising her with a visit. He was supposed to be looking for a job but he knew that Annabeth had a job interview that day and figured she would want to excitedly tell him about how she aced the interview and how much of a breeze everything was. He knocked on her door and waited, looking behind him at the dark clouds pouring down over the apartment building. After a moment with no answer Percy knocked again. No answer. He knew she was home, he saw her car he ran up to her place. He tried the handle, and stepped back a little when the door opened easily.

Walking into the apartment, Percy glanced around for his girlfriend. He wandered around, noting the bag with ruined papers falling onto the ground, until he got to the dining room. He stopped in the doorway and surveyed the area. Without a word, he began cleaning up the spilled chicken noodle soup, and the pieces of a broken bowl. He threw the trash away, got out a new bowl from a cupboard and began making a new bowl of soup.

Annabeth hadn't heard Percy come in, nor had she heard him clean up the mess she had made, nor had she heard the microwave go off. She was so occupied in her own thoughts, but when she smelled Percy's familiar scent next to her, she looked up. In front of her was a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup, freshly made in a new bowl. Annabeth couldn't bring herself to look at Percy, who she felt looking at her, with a concerned look no doubt. Her hand slowly reached out to the spoon next the bowl and her legs lowered slightly. Annabeth leaned forward to blow on the soup, having learned her lesson the last time, when she saw an half-melted ice cube floating in the soup. His little way of making sure she didn't hurt herself, and she was sure he had no idea that it would affect her so, so when she burst into tears and fell into his arms she could feel him tense with surprise, before relaxing and holding her silently.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."  
"I love you too, Wise Girl."


End file.
